


Dornish Wolf ~ Robb Stark

by imagineaworlds



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineaworlds/pseuds/imagineaworlds
Summary: Princess Mirabella Martell has traveled far to join her house with the house of Stark. Now, with fate having fallen in her lap, thanks to the Old and New Gods, Mirabella faces the war that threatens her new home and family.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Original Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. MIRABELLA

**Author's Note:**

> (reposting after taking down years ago. unedited. shitty middle school writing lol.)

The ride from Dorne to Winterfell had been restless. With Lord Martell sick and his brother in King’s Landing, he made the fast, though well thought out decision to send his eldest daughter to the North where she would be safe with her betrothed.

"How close are we?" the Dornish Princess asked.

"A day's ride, perhaps. Winterfell isn't much further, m'lady." The knight named Gryffith responded.

"Are you positive? The Starks aren't expecting us until the day after the next," Prince Trystane questioned.

"We've made quicktime on our journey, I do not doubt my predictions." The Martell army continued to follow the Prince and his sister to Winterfell to protect them as they made their way for her betrothal to Robb Stark, first of his name.

The knight was correct, Winterfell was only a day's ride for them. Both the royal family and their army were happy upon their arrival. They'd been riding for longer than two moons, even their uncle wouldn't challenge such a long and daring ride. When the gates opened for them, Lord and Lady Stark stood with their children and bowed as Trystane and his sister removed themselves from their respective horses.

The first child was Robb Stark, first of his name. He had grown since the Martell girl had seen him last when they were little. But that was expected. His hair was trimmed and his facial hair shaved, clearly prepared to make an impression. Second, was Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter, the princess had never met her before and Sansa was too young to know who she was, anyways. Third, Arya Stark, the tom-boy, eyes set on being a knight, those fairytales clouding her head daily. A helmet was hidden behind her back, and a sword was kept in her sheath next to her hip. Lastly was Bran and Rickon. News of them had not reached the family until a month ago, and they were about seven and three.

“Your Highness,” Lady Stark bowed before the princess.

“Please, stand. I’m not a Queen just yet. Even then, there’s no need for you to bow,” I told her. She stood tall, and her children came to her side.

“Sansa, why don’t you show Princess Mirabella and Prince Trystane to their chambers,” Lady Stark told her eldest daughter. Without any words, she started walking towards a tall stone building, and the children followed. 

When they finally arrived at Princess Mirabella's room, Sansa walked off to attend her classes with her sister Arya, and the squire was left to unpack Mirabella’s things.

"Why do the Stark's have to live here? It's too cold for a Dornish," Trystane said. "Especially a Princess."

"I'm sure the Tully House said the same when they married Lady Stark off to Lord Stark, and yet, look where they are now." Mirabella went quiet, her train of thought clouding her mind.

"What is it, Sister?" Trystane asked, worriedly.

"I was just thinking of how I wanted Father and Uncle to be here. I always dreamed of them being near on my wedding day, yet they're both on the other side of Westeros.”

“Father and Uncle are doing everything they can to free their time to come here. Oberyn is caught up with fucking his whores and caring for his daughters and Father is occupied ruling over a chaotic Dorne. Uncle promised he would be riding north in a month, when I leave to return to Dorne. You have an endless supply of family love and support. You are not alone, Mirabella.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to Mirabella’s chambers. The door opened before they could give the intruder permission to enter. Robb Stark stood before them, his fur cape layered in melting snow.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Robb said, bowing his head. “My father suggests I speak with you, Mirabella.” Trystane looked at his sister and then politely left without saying a word, and quietly closed the door. “I do hope Winterfell suits you, princess. If it makes you more at ease to know, Winterfell warms during King’s Landing’s summer and Dorne’s winter…” The Lord noticed the girls disinterest in Winterfell’s forecast, and her sudden interest in his features. “May I help you find something?” he smiled.

Mirabella shook her head, ashamed that she had even let the thought cross her mind. “No… my lord. My apologies, it’s only that I expected someone much more…” Mirabella drifted off, refusing to finish her sentence.

“I appreciate honesty, Princess, if we are to be husband and wife I anticipate it.”

Mira lowered her head and mumbled, “I was expecting someone with a less fortunate body.” Her cheeks burned from the embarrassment she had caused herself, afraid that he would find her odd.

"Thank you, princess. I'm---" the lord-to-be was caught off guard, cutting his thank you short when his brother's began calling from outside the tower.

“Come on, Robb! Stop flirting with the Princess and fight us!" Jon, the bastard, yelled the loudest, capturing both the Princess' attention and her future husband's.

"Your Highness," Robb bowed his head, his curls falling in his face as he did so. Respectfully, Mirabella bowed her head in return, staying silent to avoid another mishap in the introductions. Smiling, Robb looked up at the beautiful girl before being reminded by his siblings to hurry down the tower. "Goodbye, Princess Mirabella," he opened the wooden door, "Will we be seeing you and the prince tonight at the ball?"

"The ball?" Mirabella questioned. Then she recalled the event of importance to her father and the respected name of Dorne. "I will see you then, my lord."

"Unless you are fucking her, I do not want an excuse, Robb!" Theon Greyjoy laughed, running up behind the eldest Stark. "Come on," the lone Greyjoy pulled at Robb's fur coat, dragging him from the room.


	2. ROBB

The lord faked a laugh as Jon and Theon dragged him to the dining hall where Prince Trystane was dining with his lord’s and Lord Stark. “What is this, Theon?” Robb whispered, scanning the room and the drunk men occupying it. He smiled when Father noticed his eldest son and his bastard son.

“No worries, brother,” Jon spoke to him, “It’s good news.” Together, Theon and Jon pushed Robb forward, causing him to stumble in front of his father and mother, and his future brother-in-law.

“My lord and lady,” he caught his footing, looking up at his parents, “Your Highness,” he looked to Prince Trystane Martell. “I had just conversed with Princess Mirabella. It seems that she’s setting in well. The cold weather suits her.”

“My sister never favoured the warm weather in Dorne. She still has dreams of playing a field of snow,” Trystane responded.

“Perhaps once the snow sticks to the ground you can take her to play in the snow with your sisters,” Lady Stark suggested.

“My House and I are to be heading for Dorne by the end of the week,” Prince Trystane sighed, attempting to sway the conversation, “A raven has been passed on from Dorne by my uncle in King’s Landing,” he held out a letter sealed with the House Martell symbol on it. “Oberyn speaks of news of my father.” As the prince spoke, the Stark boy reached for the sealed envelope. “He’s ill— dying, perhaps. My uncle will meet us in King’s Landing where we will ride night and day until we have reached the palace. I would prefer that this information be kept from my sister until the day of my departure. As you said, Lord Stark, my sister is settling in quite nicely, and she will not be returning to Dorne to see my father or uncle.”

Robb was shocked by Trystane’s calm demeanor, unfazed by his father’s condition or his sister’s opinion on the matter. He sat tall, determined to intimidate the older boy before him. Robb nodded in an indication that he understood the prince well and would not disrespect his command. Robb looked around the hall, seeking a feature that he had not yet memorized in hopes of avoiding the unpleasant silence that filled the room. He stood in the middle on top a painted circle with a wolf’s head in the middle, representing the Stark house. Surrounding him, marble held the walls up and the roof stable. The Stark’s never had much money compared to many other Houses in Westeros, such as House Tyrell in Highgarden or House Martell in Dorne. Perhaps that’s what Robb loved the most about his home he would always debate. Was it the snow or Grey Wind, his wolf, or his siblings. He could never come to the conclusion of what he loved so much in Winterfell.

“ _ Robb _ ,” Lady Stark hissed quietly, but elegantly just like Sansa would when Robb would catch her yelling at Arya for her horrific needlework.

“What do you think of this, Lord Stark?” Princess Myrcella, Trystane’s future wife asked. “Rumors of your honesty have not fallen short of my hearing. Do not abandon that quality now.”

Robb looked between his father, mother, the prince, the maester, and then Myrcella. His father nodded, exhorting his son. Mother tilted her head, waiting for the answer. The rest of the counsel sat there, bored or intrigued in his hesitation.

“I find that Princess Mirabella has as much right to know of her father’s health as quickly as her brother, the prince, did,” Robb blurted, disregarding the potential consequences to follow. Mother’s face was soft just before the comment, but now it was stern, yet worried. Father smirked, attempting to hold back a laugh.

“Thank you, Lord Stark. Your opinion has been duly noted and taken into account in aiding the prince’s confusion,” Myrcella lowered her head, looking at the table covered in a cloth made by Sansa during her needlework class.

Prince Trystane stood and held his hand out for his Princess. She smiled up at him, carefully setting her hand in his in a feather like way. Helping herself out of her chair, they stood, hand in hand, like any couple of royalty would before a court of counsel. “My Lord’s.” Trystane and Myrcella bowed their heads to Eddard Stark then Robb. “My lady.” They bowed their heads to Lady Catelyn Stark. Following this, they moved from the table and their chairs, and made their way out of the Great Hall.


	3. MIRABELLA

It was the night of the ball the Starks were holding for the Martell princess, celebrating her engagement to Robb. Dressed in a gown she brought from Dorne, she was startled by a knock at her door whilst she added beads to her hair--- a tradition in her home city.

“Sister?” Trystane’s voice could be heard from outside the door.

“Trystane, please come in,” Mirabella stood, a smile plastered to her face. The door opened and Mirabella looked at her brother in a decorated tunic, and she laughed.

“What?” he asked her.

Giggling, “You just remind me of father is all.” When he glared at her, she pressed a hand to her lips, trying to stay quiet. “You seem sad, brother. What is it?”

“Myrcella assisted me in my time of confusion, and told me to speak to you of it,” Trystane responded. “News of Father reached Winterfell today.”

“Really?” she asked, excited to hear from her father whom she may never see again, “How is he?”

Trystane shook his head, lowering his eyes. “His condition has worsened. The maester believes that he has less than two moons to live.”

Mira’s smile faded and tears welled in her eyes before she blinked rapidly to make them disappear. She shook her head, “No… We must leave, then… Visit him and our uncle.”

“You are blind, sister. You can not return to Dorne, even now. You just arrived, and your wedding is in less than a moon. You are to be a Lady Stark now, and Father would forbid your return home if he were here. I’m sorry, Mira, but you must stay here in Winterfell.” Trystane seemed eager to leave her room as he rushed for the door, hardly allowing himself time to finish his sentence. “They’re waiting for you in the Great Hall. Lord Stark isn’t allowed to enter without you.” Finished and ashamed, Trystane quickly opened the door then slammed it shut once he was outside.

She sighed, shedding the last tear she would allow, and quickly wiped it from her cheek. Her brother was right, her life in Dorne was behind her now and the life she would have in Winterfell with Robb was something to look forward to. She enjoyed it in the North. The cold wind, the thought of snow sticking to her skin, and the chance that she might come to love the man she is to marry. She loved her father with all her heart, her uncle and brother too, but they became memories.

She hurried to slide the last bead onto her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing was for sure anymore, she knew that now, and she would become the best lady Winterfell had ever known. To do such a thing, she acted strong and put together, and willing to be the beautiful princess the peasants of the north gossiped about. 

Warm is how the natives of Winterfell would describe this weather, but cold is how Mirabella would. It wasn’t snowing yet, and that irritated her in a way she thought foolish. Outside, Robb Stark stood in his Stark black clothes, fur coat, and a wolf sigil that represented his house.

“My lady,” he smiled brightly.

She gave a fake smile, trying to stay happy.

“What is it?” he tilted his head in curiosity and sincerity. But then he realized what it was, “He spoke with you…” Mirabella stood still, heeding his words without distractions. “You love your father very much…”

“Doesn’t every child love their parents?”

Robb pursed his lips, “In some cases, no. But you do love your father, and his love for you is stronger than you could possibly imagine. You will love Winterfell with time, I promise you that.” Mirabella looked up at him as he towered over her, and watched as the moon sparkled in his eyes. Giving a short nod, the princess linked her arm in his, and together they walked into the Great Hall where music played loudly until their arrival when it suddenly died down.

“Ah, my son!” Ned Stark snuck up behind Mira and Robb. “Come. I have prepared a toast for you.” He moved in front of them and began leading them to the long table at the end of the Hall where Lady Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Tystane Martell, and Myrcella Lannister sat, overlooking the crowd of drunk men and their wives who stared at the Princess in awe, gawking over her beauty.

“My son, Robb Stark, and his beloved, Mirabella Martell have arrived!” Lord Eddard Stark cheered to the Winterfell residents. A loud roar washed over them with claps basing their voices. “A toast to them and their love which will be eternally remembered.”


	4. ROBB

Mirabella looked sad, perhaps abandoned. Shock took over her body to the point she could no longer stand. She reached for her bed, hoping to fall onto the duvet covered mattress.

“I promised you a life in Winterfell, and that is a promise I intend to keep for as long as I shall live. I am to be the Lord of Winterfell by the end of the fortnight, and I hope to have you there beside me as my lady--- happy, I hope,” Robb said to the woman he was to marry the next day.

“But the wedding… It wasn’t supposed to be for another week,” Mirabella said quietly.

“Father!” Rickon could be heard cheering from outside, “Father, come quick!” Robb looked to Mirabella before the two of them ran from the Broken Tower and to the middle of the courtyard. “It’s snowing!” Rickon leaned down and gathered the white powder in his hands, throwing it up into the air as he stood.

“This is what snow looks like?” Mira asked as she reached for the ground.

“Yes,” Robb responded, watching as the foreigner played with the snow like a child.

“It’s not at all like what I had dreamt,” she spoke with a smile. “It’s beautiful.”

It was only a month that Robb had known Mirabella, but to both of them it felt as though they had known each other for years. As his mother came running with the same fear he had possessed, she came to find that everything was fine.

“Rickon, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lady Stark yelled at her youngest son.

“I’m sorry, Mother, but look at the snow!”

Catelyn looked to Robb who went to dump snow on Mirabella in a playful way. She smiled and realized what she must do. “Come, Rikon. Let’s play in the snow on the hill.” She held out her hand for him and he immediately took it, letting her carry him off. Once she was gone, Robb dumped snow onto the Dornish girl’s head. She yelped, shocked by the sudden cold surrounding her.

“Robb!” she exclaimed, upset, standing to face him. She rushed to create a snowball and kick snow on her attacker. She laughed as the snow she kicked up had covered him.

“I see…” he reached for her and grabbed her arm before her pressed snow against her hair. Their playful time was quickly interrupted by Maester Luwin calling for Robb.

“Lord Stark,” the Maester said, “Your presence has been requested in the Great Hall.”

“Very well, Maester. Allow us to change our clothes, it seems that we are now drenched in snow,” Robb responded, picking both himself and Mirabella out of the snow.

“Of course, my lord. The small council will be waiting for you in the Great Hall.”

“We’ll be there soon—” Mirabella was cut off by Luwin.

“My apologies, my lady, but this is a matter for his lordship alone.”

Mira gave a confused smile before nodding her head. “Very well.” Mira left Robb and the Maester to be with her handmaidens. “Warm clothes, immediately,” she ordered Danara, her lady waiting as they walked to the tower where she was staying until her marriage to Robb.

“Maester Luwin, allow me to return to my chambers?” Robb asked.

Luwin bowed his head, “Yes, my lord.”

Robb trudged through the snow, his boots dragging underneath him. He was in warm clothes again, and was making way for the Great Hall where the Maester and the small counsel he put in place were waiting. The guards who stood at their post outside the door, noticed Robb’s fast approach, so hurried to open the door for him.

“My lord.” The cousel stood and bowed their heads, their gaze lowering to the ground.

“You requested my immediate attention. You have your audience, so what is it?”

“News from King’s Landing, Lord Stark. The Lannister’s have imprisoned your father and put a price on your sister’s heads,” Ser Rodrick said.

“Where are they? My sisters.” Robb became frantic.

“Sansa is with the Queen and Arya managed to escape the castle, no one has been able to find her… By the Gods will,” Ser Rodrick whispered. Upset, Robb turned from the counsel and to the door.

“My lord, the letter comes from your sister. The Queen requests your arrival in King’s Landing. You’re to swear your loyalty to King Joffrey,” Maester Luwin told the boy. 

Robb froze and turned. “Bow to the boy who put my father in chains?” Robb sighed when no one responded. “Call the banners.”

“Lord Stark—“

Robb stood tall, attempting to look intimidating. “Call. The. Banners.”

“Shouldn’t you speak with Lady Martell? She could support our army and the banners with her army from Dorne.”

The lord didn’t say anything, he just continued to make his way from the Great Hall and to seek Mirabella’s counsel.


	5. MIRABELLA

Robb appeared at Mirabella’s door, hair tangled, eyes drooping, and his body weak. She looked at him with saddened eyes, as if feeling his pain, though she did not know the source of it. She welcomed him immediately and sat him on her bed. They said nothing, allowing themselves time to gather their thought. Robb snuck his hand onto her leg where her own hand rested. Their fingers intertwined, both of them sighing in relief that something had finally been done.

“My father is prisoner to the Lannister’s and my sister’s lives are at stake…” Robb said quietly, trying not to disturb the silence. “I’m going to ride south to liberate them… I want you to stay here.”

Mirabella stood and faced him, “Why?” she asked.

“Because you are my lady,” he responded, looking up at her.

“That is not an answer. It is a cop out.”

“My heart would shatter if you died… I could never be able to forgive myself if you were harmed. That is why you must stay here.”

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes, watching how the light reflected off of them. It was then that Robb had thought of how the Dothraki address their significant others. Mirabella was his “Moon of My Life” and Robb was her “Sun and Stars”. Suddenly, without any hesitation or thought the, Mirabella leaned down and kissed him passionately. The rest of their day could only be described with kisses upon kisses. By nightfall the headboard was broken and the sheets were torn. They lay on the bed, though, ignoring the damage they caused. Mirabella’s head rested upon Robb’s chest as she outlined his abs with her index finger.

“That tickles, you know,” Robb said, tensing up underneath her touch. When Mirabella stopped, there was a knock at the door. Robb quickly covered their bodies with what was left of the sheets and the duvet, and beckoned the intruder inside. It was the Maester with Lady Catelyn Stark.

“My apologies, my lord and lady—” the Maester began. Catelyn placed a gentle hand on his arm, indicating she wished him to be quiet. He bowed his head politely and left.

“It’s your father, Robb…” Lady Stark began.

“I best leave, my love,” Mirabella began shifting herself to be removed from her bed.

“No. Stay,” he told her. Mirabella nodded and laid back down.

Catelyn spoke softly and slowly as she told Robb and Mirabella of the terrible news. When she had finished, Robb commanded she leave, which she unwillingly obeyed. Robb withdrawed himself from the bed and stood. Nothing was said between the two of them as he dressed himself and left, heading into the snow storm. Her body bare, Mirabella neared the window to watch him as he fell to the ground, his chest heaving as if he were crying. Mirabella quickly ran for a robe and a cloak, and ran outside to him, where she found him sobbing just as she had assumed. He looked up at her with red eyes, and words unable to fall from his lips.

“Shh…” she cooed to him, falling to her knees and embracing him. “You don’t have to say anything…”

“Come with me,” he begged. “Ride South with me, and together we will kill them all.”

The Princess pulled away and took his hands in hers. “Come back inside,” she told him, standing, their hands still connected. He stood and she kissed him. “Come now.”


	6. ROBB

The ride felt endless to Robb and his army. The Maester had done as his lord commanded, and called the banners to fight at his side. Together, they were riding for King’s Landing where they would defeat the Lannisters and take over the city. It was last night that every man in his army of 30,000 had bent the knee to him and declared him King of the North. But if he was to be a king, he would need a wife, and one that made him happy. He wouldn’t marry for spoils of war, he would marry for love. Though his arrangement to Princess Mirabella seemed to be torture during the first few days of knowing one another, he was now happy with her, and positive that she is the one he wished to spend the rest of his life with. Mirabella proved herself to be useful in battle when she fought Robb during a tournament to amuse the men. She knocked him down after attacking his legs with her sword.

The army heads for Riverrun now. Both Robb and Mira in armor, leading their men into battle. 28,000 men, 10,000 sent from Dorne, ride behind them, while 2,000 men distract Tywin Lannister’s army. Arriving in Riverrun, none of the soldiers in the camp knew that in the trees an army hid. Robb and Mira dismounted their horses with another 1,000 men. They were to take the east side of the camp, while the others went to the north and south, cornering the Lannister army against the ocean with no ships to escape on. Silently, they ran on foot to the outskirts of the camp, killing the few soldiers on guard. Robb used a sword, but Mira used a knife, allowing her to move faster. They ran deeper and deeper into the camp, then finally someone alerted the rest of the camp that they were being attacked.

By the end of the battle, they won and killed all Lannister bannermen, but took Jaime Lannister hostage. They rode back for their camp where Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik were impatiently waiting. As torture to Jaime, Mirabella tied him to the end of her saddle, causing his body to drag along the dirt and the horse shit as her horse ran. When they came back to camp, Robb untied the King Slayer from Mira’s saddle and threw him in front of Mother.

“By the time they knew what was happening, Mira had taken over more than half of the camp,” Robb said.

“She killed nearly all the bannermen for the Lannister's,” Theon Greyjoy spoke up.

“Killing nearly all the bannermen in one camp does not win us this early. Killing every Lannister and man loyal to them is how we end this war,” Mirabella told Theon.

“Then kill the King Slayer and be done with it!” Theon cheered, the men roaring in agreement.

“He’s more useful to us alive than dead,” Robb snapped. “This was is far from over, it be best you remember that. Let us return to our tent,” Robb reached for Mirabella.

“What of the King Slayer, my love?” Mira asked. “Put him chains?”

“Put him in iron,” Catelyn commanded the guards. The nodded to her and lifted Jaime off the ground and onto his feet.

* * *

It was like the first night they were together--- the one where Robb discovered that his father was executed. Mira’s head rested on his chest, his fingers grazing over her back.

“I can’t wait much longer,” Robb said in his husk voice. Mirabella looked up at him with curiosity. “I want to be wed to you…”

“And we shall be wed in time,” she answered.

“No. I want it to be tonight. We’re in the midsts of a war, and if we die I want to be married to you when it happens… and if we live, I want to spend my life with you.” 

Mirabella sat up in the bed they shared and continued to look at him. She smiled and kissed him. Robb hoped that she didn’t find his proposal insincere.

“Then we shall be married tonight, my king.”

They hurried to get dressed and made their way to the Weirwood tree, eagerly. A Septon followed them, trying to keep up with the couple. When they arrived at the tree, the Septon was hurried to begin the ritual after noticing their yearning for this.

He tied their hands and recited, “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”

They rotated to the other and gazed upon one another and Robb said, “Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.”

Following this, they kissed fervently, holding onto each other like they would not see the other for years to come.

“Queen Mirabella Stark…” Robb gave a short laugh.

“King Robb Stark.”


	7. MIRABELLA

There was shouting from outside, a horn blaring in the distance to warn the camp. A man hurried into the tent where both Robb and Mirabella were sleeping. “My apologies, Your Grace. It’s the Lannisters… They’re planning to attack the camp at full force. They’re waiting on the edge of the camp, up the hill.”

“Fetch the King’s squire and my handmaiden, along with our armor. Immediately,” Mirabella commanded. “We aren’t prepared for an attack this large, Robb. More than half of our men will have died before we reach the Twins.” Mirabella made quick time in reached for a robe and covering herself in it. “This isn’t like Riverrun. We’re not attacking, we’re being attacked without any communications on the matter by our spies.” Mira sat on the bed and noticed Robb staring at her. “What?” she questioned.

“Nothing.”

“Well, then if it’s nothing, then get out of bed and lead our army into battle like a good king.”

“M’lady,” Mira’s handmaiden from Dorne entered the tent. “Your armor.”

“Good,” she stood, “Dress me quickly.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Danara, the handmaiden hurried over and began dressing her Queen. Mira was facing Robb, who still lay in the bed, gawking at his wife.

“Where is the King’s squire?” Mira asked Danara.

The Dornish girl froze, unwilling to respond.

“Answer your Queen. Where is the squire?”

Danara continued her work, “He admitted to treason this morning, Your Grace. He is a spy for the Lannister’s.”

“I can trust you, yes, Danara?” Mira interrogated.

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Good. Then you will finish my armor and dress my husband, the King, in his armor as well.”

“My Queen, I can retrieve another squire if you wish,” the girl blushed, tightening the final strap on Mira’s breastplate.

“You and I both come from Dorne. You are the only Dornish born soul in this camp who grew up with me. I trust you to do this simple task and see that the King safely arrives in the war tent.”

“You are not leaving this tent alone,” Robb stood, his body bare. “I will send a guard to escort you.”

Mirabella ignored his comment and exited the tent, marching her way to where the small counsel was meeting for a battle strategy. The guards at the tent bowed to her and opened the entryway for her. Inside, Lady Catelyn and the small counsel were gathered around a table with a map. There was a wolf’s head to represent the Starks, a lion’s head to represent the Lannisters, and across the map, on the other side of Westeros, a stag to represent the Baratheons.

“My Queen,” they all said in unison, and bowed their bodies.

“What is happening out there?!” Mirabella yelled, causing a few of the men to flinch and Lady Stark to look down at the map in silence. When no one responded, Mira neared the map and lifted the lion’s head into her hand. “Why are there Lannisters on the edge of our forest?!” She threw the piece across the table, and it landed perfectly on King’s Landing located in the middle of Westeros. 

“Spies, Your Grace. They admitted to it before running like cowards to Tywin Lannister and the Imp,” Ser Rodrik spoke up, looking to his lords and the lady for help.

“How many?” she whispered.

“Pardon, Your Grace?”

“How. Many. Admitted. To. Treason against the King of the North?!”

Catelyn looked up at Mirabella, “Nearly a hundred Northmen.”

“Excuse my tardiness, my lords,” Robb entered the tent following Mirabella’s argument. “I heard of the news. What is their plan?”

“We believe that the Lannister’s will surround us completely, creating a solid line which will stay in place to insure that no one escapes. An army of an estimated 40,000 men will raid the camp,” Roose Bolton stood the lion piece upright and placed it back where it was before, surrounding the wolf.

“And what are we going to do about it, Lord Bolton?” Mira snapped. “We have 20,000 men less than them, roughly, and less weapons than they have.”

“An attack around the shore. They will be guarding the treeline, not the shore. If we move behind the camp and wait for them to attack, we could put archers on the mountains surrounding both the camp and the beach.”

“You mean to have a bloodbath? Lour them through the camp to be impaled by arrows, and what remains of them to be slaughtered by the Narrow Sea,” Robb repeated.

“Yes, Your Grace. It is the only way we have a chance of winning this battle.”

“Put the archers on the cliffs, and Lord Bolton, you shall command them. Take an extra hundred who have the slightest idea as to how to hold a bow. The rest will be left to the King and I,” Mirabella said.

“With due respect, My Queen… The men are uneasy about having you, a…” Ser Rodrik began, but drifted off, “woman… leading them into battle.”

“Very well, those men will be the first to have certain deaths. You ask which of them disapprove of me, and you have them attack in the camp while the archers rain arrows down upon them.”

“Mira---” Robb grabbed her forearm.

“Do as you are told, Ser,” Mira said, ignoring her husband. Ser Rodrik nodded and quickly left the tent. “You too, Lord Bolton. Gather your archers.”

He nodded to her and bowed, following Ser Rodrik from the tent. Angry, Robb demanded the remaining lords and lady leave at once. After bowing and muttering “Your Grace,” they too left the tent. Robb turned to Mirabella and searched her eyes. He asked her what was wrong, just as any good husband should; and she simply replied that in times of war one must put affection aside, and think like a warrior.

“Valar Morghulis,” she told him, “All men must die,” she translated. “But today will not be the day we die.”


	8. ROBB

The battle was brutal, there are no ways to lie about it. They barely escaped with their heads, Tywin Lannister made sure of that. Lord Bolton’s plan using the archers was successful, the Lannister army was trapped completely amongst the sea of tents. The Stark army lost a thousand men, but the Lannisters lost twenty thousand, half of their men. Queen Mirabella and King Robb thought it best to continue east to where the Twins stood. They were to meet with Lord Frey, strike a deal with him to allow the Stark army across the bridge to get to Riverrun where Robb’s uncle and Catelyn’s father is awaiting their arrival.

When they reached the Twins, it was raining. Men were heavily armed outside of the stone castle occupied by Walder Frey, his five sons, and countless daughters and wives. With a guard of twelve men, Robb and Mirabella walked in together, hand in hand, both dressed in armor. Lady Catelyn and the men accompanying them stood behind them out of respect.

“My King…” Walder Frey began, sitting upon his stone chair at the end of the Great Hall. “My Queen,” he said sourly.

“Lord Frey,” Mirabella responded.

“You’re wearing armor. That’s not suitable for a wife, I would suspect. You need room for your belly to grow!” he yelled with a laugh. A few of his sons followed his laughter, but more quietly. “Though I suppose you would be wearing something a bit more loose if you were aware of a baby growing inside of you. Better get to it, my king—”

Robb became stern, as though he had been attacked, “With due respect, my lord, you best hold your tongue about my wife and myself. It would be a shame to lose it.” Walder Frey chuckled and nodded respectfully. “We are here to negotiate, you have your audience, and your king and queen before you. What do we need to do for you to allow us across your bridge without paying the toll?”

Lord Frey leaned forward slightly. “You speak like a king, and a good king at that.” The lord leaned back. “I require a Stark to marry one of my daughters.”

“Pardon, my lord, but my only living son is married,” Catelyn Stark stepped forward.

Walder Frey huffed, “‘Only living son’ is what you say? I suppose you’re right. Then I want a Tully… That brother of yours,” he froze, thinking. He tsked his tongue, “What’s his name?”

“Edmure, my lord,” Catelyn responded.

“Edmure?” Lord Frey repeated. “Very well. You may cross to arrive in Riverrun where you will immediately return with Ser Edmure Tully. If I shall be betrayed once more, you will have to deal with the Lannisters after you have dealt with me!” He looked to Robb, “Do you hear that,  _ boy _ ?”

“Boy?!” Ser Rodrik stepped forward, “He is your king and you shall show him such respe—”

Robb lifted his hand to order the Ser to be quiet.

“You have less than a month,” Walder Frey continued.

“Two,” Robb bargained.

“One.”

“Three.”

“Two,” the Frey lord gave in.

Robb responded quickly in agreement. Lord Frey stood from his seat and dismissed the Starks and his family. He left with his daughters and went as far as to hit one of them on the arse, following it with a laugh and muttering the words “Fucking whore.”


	9. MIRABELLA

It was a new day. A good morning that the Seven God’s blessed Mirabella with. Though it’s winter, it stopped snowing by sunrise. It was the first time in months when Mirabella didn’t have to wear a fur cloak or thick silk dresses. She was returned to her warm Dornish clothes which fitted her skin. She didn’t want to be in the warm clothes, though, which was a foreign feeling to her. She awoke with Robb missing from their bed and her armor nowhere to be found in her tent. Perhaps Danara thought it needed to be refit or Robb went to the smith to have it remade. No matter the reason, she dressed herself and made her way into the Great Hall where she found Robb, Catelyn, and Roose to be eating with Walder Frey.

“Wine,” she commanded a servant girl, “Eggs too.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” she bowed and scurried off.

“Good morning, my daughter,” Catelyn said. Robb continued to sip his wine, scanning Mirabella’s body with his eyes as if he were engrossed with each detail of her body.

“Your Grace,” Roose Bolton raised his cup to his queen. Mirabella walked to the table they were sitting at, and chose the seat next to Robb. As she sat, the servant girl returned with Mira’s wine and eggs.

“Thank you, dear,” Mirabella said, reaching for a small bag at her waist. “For your troubles,” she gave the girl three gold coins.

She looked at the gold in disbelief, “Thank you, Your Grace.” She then ran off, her head lowered.

Mirabella turned to Robb and stared at him, her elbows propped on the table and her chin resting on her hands. “Do you know where my armor has gone, my love?” she asked accusingly. The king continued to eat his food, ignoring the question. Mira sat up, knowing that he was the one responsible for the disappearance of her armor. “If you must know, my uncle gave me that armor. I wish it to stay very much in tact,” she drank her wine.

Robb stopped eating and slammed his cup against the table, but not hard enough to bring everyone’s attention to him. “If you really must know, I’m having a new set made for you as a wedding present. It was meant to be a surprise. Your original armor is safe in the armory in the case of you wanting to wear it instead.”

“Thank you,” she said, resting her hand over his and they looked at each other. He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips. “The Gods have rewarded me with a loving husband.”

* * *

**ROBB'S POV**

Robb smirked, “No. The Gods have blessed me with a beautiful and loving wife.” He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him by resting her hand on his chest.

“Eat your breakfast, and perhaps this beautiful and loving wife of yours will reward you upon returning to our tent.”

Robb snickered and muttered a few words before returning to his food. Mirabella could feel Catelyn’s stare from behind her, as if the Lady Stark were burning the queen’s back with a deadly look. Catelyn had no problem with Mirabella, she was perfect for Robb, she made him happy, and that’s all a mother wants for her son. But she still shows no signs of an heir growing within her, and to any mother that is a concern. She doesn’t blame the poor girl or her son, they just need time. Catelyn herself was only eighteen when she had Robb, and that’s older for most wives. Robb and Mirabella are both seventeen, turning eighteen in less than four moons, they still have plenty of time.

Robb spoke of the truth when he said he had a set of armor made for his beloved, but the truth of it was that he was afraid the armor would harm the child if there ever one. Walder Frey scared the poor boy into believing that it was best to keep Mirabella from armor until a battle. He spoke these words to Mirabella just after Eddard Stark’s death was announced to the North:

“My heart would shatter if you died… I could never be able to forgive myself if you were harmed…”

Robb would never let any harm come to Mirabella, and Mirabella would never let any harm come to Robb. “He is mine, and I am his, from this day, until the end of my days.” Was the vow she made to him, and a vow that she intended to keep.


	10. ROBB

Walder Frey seemed angry when Robb mounted his horse between his mother and Mirabella. He wanted one of his daughters to carry the common and well respected name of Stark, but he had come too late in any kind of negotiations. To spite Walder Frey’s unhappiness, Robb took Mirabella’s hand which was placed on her saddle, and he looked at her.

“Why are you so cheerful this morning?” Mirabella asked Robb. He wanted to give her an answer, but nothing came to mind. He was happy with no explanation needed.

“I have my gift for you before we begin our ride. Harrenhal is a two week's ride, and we’ll be near King’s Landing which will give the Lannister’s the perfect time to strike.”

Robb looked over at his new squire who shyly hurried over with something heavy in his arms. The squire walked around Robb’s horse and next to Mirabella’s. He gullibly looked up and unraveled the gift. It was armor and a sword. The chest plate was a soft white like the snow Robb played in with Mirabella in Winterfell. The rest of the armor was a polished silver, shimmering in the burning sun. On each piece of the set, there was some kind of hidden engravement, one so small only a man dead at her feet would be able to see. On each leg there was a hidden sun like the sigil of her home in Sunspear; on her wrists there were spears sized smaller than even an Imp’s little finger or thumb; and on her chest plate, painted a charcoal black for the world to see, there was a wolf’s head.

“I thought all Starks were supposed to have the traditional leather armor with steel plates,” Mirabella said, thankful for the present. The squire wrapped the armour again and scurried off to pack it away safely with the rest of her things.

“You’re not meant to be hidden away in northern traditions,” he said, drunk from her beauty. He shrugged, looking around, “That’s what I think anyways.”

“And when I’m queen?” Mirabella raised an eyebrow just as Roose Bolton’s horse began leading the march forwards out of the Frey’s Twin towers and to Riverrun where Robb’s grandfather and uncles were awaiting his arrival along with his mother’s. Robb thought about what Mirabella meant by asking when she’s queen. He assumed she was speaking of the traditions, but instead of responding they continued to march on. “I thought we’re going to Harrenhal, not Riverrun.”

“It doesn’t take two months to ride for Harrenhal or Riverrun, it doesn’t even take such a time to reach King’s Landing from Winterfell. It’s true, we’re going to Harrenhal and Riverrun… and Oxcross and the Crag.”

“The Crag?” Mirabella laughed, “What is there at the Crag?”

“Hopefully more men,” responded Robb, “Gawen Westerling is a loyal man to Tywin Lannister and the bastard’s claim to the throne. If we can take the Crag and convince the Westerling’s to bend the knee to us, we’ll have thousands of more men. We’ll be able to take King’s Landing without issue.”

They continued a trot down a trail that followed the river that led to the Bay of Crabs just southeast of their location. A heraldry rode on Mira’s left and Robb’s right, Roose Bolton and Ser Rodrik just behind them and Lady Stark behind them. After those of noble birth and the King’s Guard, Dornish men rode on horses, leading the Stark army which most walked on foot. Robb constantly sympathized for the men on foot, fearing for their legs and their mental health. They were to march hundreds of miles each day and those men had to hurry to keep up or they would be left behind. Though it was an issue, it was not one that Robb was constantly reminded of, which he thanked the Old Gods for.

“By the Old Gods we will reach Fairmarket by the end of the week.”


	11. MIRABELLA

Robb towered over the table, a glum look upon his face. Mira walked to him cautiously, hoping not to interrupt his concentration. When she arrived next to him, she carefully placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder and looked down at the map with him.

“What is it, my love?” she kissed his shoulder. He sighed and placed a hand over hers.

“This war… We’re---” he began.

“We are winning it. And we will continue to do so until we have reached King’s Landing.”

Robb shook his head and turned to Mirabella. “No,” he told her, “Yes, we  _ are  _ winning this war, but everything is too perfect. Eventually something will happen and we will lose this war.”

Mirabella gripped Robb’s face between her hands, “Do not think like that. The Lannisters have retreated and we have them by the balls.” Mira searched his eyes and continued to see the gloominess in them. “Why are you like this? There’s a wedding tonight, we should be cele---”

“I’m sending you away…” Robb blurted. Mirabella backed away from her husband, feeling of abandonment mixed with confusion. Tears welled in her eyes as she slowly shook her head in denial. “Fifty Dornish men will escort you back to Dorne where you will stay until the end of the war.”

“I’m not leaving you,” she cried.

“Walder Frey wanted me to marry one of his daughters, but instead I remembered my oath to you and your family, and so I married you. My beautiful Mirabella,” Robb cupped Mira’s face in his hand. She looked away from him, slipping out of his reach. “If you are with my child, I refuse to let you die or be harmed by Walder Frey or any other man I have made an enemy of.”

“If I were with a child, I wouldn’t be fighting in this war. I wouldn’t have fought in the raid of Oxcross or the defense of our camp.”

Mira moved for the bed, sitting upon it. She was deep in thought, listening to Robb plead his case, begging her to leave at once. He kneeled before her, continuing to speak of the Frey’s hatred for both Robb and herself.

* * *

“They will torture you in ways I can not explain.” Is what he kept repeating as if it mattered.

He said it as if she had a choice in whether she left for Dorne or stayed to fight. She loved Robb, and he loved her in that same way. As he sustained the conversation, she replayed her wedding vow to him in her head. “I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.” Mirabella looked up from her hands and at Robb.

“And when the war is over?” She challenged him, “If you lose the war and your head? How am I to feel, stuck in Dorne, knowing that you died halfway across Westeros alone?”

Robb sighed again.

Mirabella stood and walked to the table of the tent, “When am I to leave?” she retorted to his sigh.

“As soon as your things are packed.” Mira gave an incredule laugh, and opened the silk entryway. “I love you.” He said for the first time in their marriage that had only been for a month.

Mirabella turned and looked at him. “You send me away and then declare your love for me?!”

“I send you away because I  _ do  _ love you!” he yelled, standing his ground. “You mean  _ everything  _ to me! And  _ if  _ you are with my child, I will not have you harmed by Walder Frey!”

“How do you know that they plan to hurt me or you?” she questioned.

“I do not… but I will not risk your life. Bran and Rickon are dead, Theon has taken Winterfell, and my uncle is marrying the Frey girl. King’s Landing has a price on your head—”

“King’s Landing will  _ bow  _ to us!” she declared. “I will have the Red Keep serving me, and Flea Bottom thriving under my fingers. King’s Landing will be ours! And you will sit upon the iron throne, with Cersei’s, Tywin’s, Jaime’s, and those bastard sons’s heads upon spikes on the gates surrounding the city! King’s Landing will be ours, whether I am here fighting by your side or playing in the water gardens with my sisters in Sunspear.”

“You’re angry with me…” Robb told her calmly, “I understand that. But I am only doing what is best for you.”


	12. MIRABELLA

Mirabella hopped down from her horse, landing on the Dornish sand she last saw over a year ago. She gave her lady the reigns to her horse and turned to the castle she once grew up in. She saw her father and smiled, running to him. 

“Father…” she kneeled and hugged him, reaching around the wheelchair arms.

“You’re wearing white?” he questioned as they both pulled from the hug. Mira looked at him in confusion and responded that of course she was, black’s too hot for Dornish weather. “You don’t know…” he sighed. He snapped his fingers to one of his guards, “Give it to her.”

“My Prince?” the guard asked.

“Give her the letter and the box addressed specifically to her,” Prince Doran commanded.

“We haven’t yet opened the box, My Prince, it would be fool—”

“Are you calling your prince a fool?”

“No, My Prince,” the guard quickly responded, ashamed.

The man turned and retreated what Mira’s father asked for. When he turned back to Mira, he held a box the size of a torso, and a letter on top of it. He walked the parcel over and carefully handed it to the Queen of the North. She received it and looked up at her father. He nodded, and she opened the letter.

_ Dear Prince Doran and Princess Mirabella, _

_ It is with my greatest pride that I announce that the King of the North, King of the Wolves, and Lord of Winterfell is dead. Both Lady Catelyn Stark and her son Robb Stark, were beheaded at the Twins during Ser Edmure’s wedding.  _

Mira shouted in terror, unable to read the rest of the page. She dropped the pages and watched as they fell into the sand. Her hands were trembling and tears stained her cheeks, making it feel as if she were bathing. Gathering what courage she could, she kneeled to the ground and slowly opened the parcel. More shouts fell from her mouth. Cries upon cries shook all of Sunspear. Roose Bolton had cut Robb’s head clean off, and packaged it special for Mirabella. He was looking up at her, dry blood stuck to his chin.

“Robb?!” she screeched. She listened as her voice echoed between the mountains, wondering if Cersei could hear her from King’s Landing. “Robb?!” She wanted to touch him, but it was wrong, it scared her, it made her sad. “Robb…” she looked at her hands and watched as they trembled and tears dribbled onto them.

“Take the Princess to her chambers,” Mirabella heard her father order the guard who handed her this terror in a box. “No one but myself or my brother is to enter. Send two more guards to watch over the Capital girl.”

“What did they do to your body, my love?” she asked, shutting the box.

Mirabella looked up at Danara for answers, help, consolation, but her ladies too were frozen in shock. Danara moved away as a tall knight with muscles larger than the Mountain’s approached her. The knight swiftly picked Mira up and carried her into the palace where she watched as servants bowed, looking past her tears and the way she was being carried like a child.


	13. EPILOGUE

Gryffith shifted his weight. The warm weather of Essos was nothing compared to the desserts of Dorne. Under his heavy armor, he sweating a river's worth. But he maintained his stance and kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger. The Queen's guild had been in Essos for a week. Stories of the Dragon Queen's rule reached Mirabella quickly. Gryffith wished to sail away, thinking it dangerous to stay where another queen was. But Mirabella insisted. This Queen wanted to take the Iron Throne, to take what was rightfully hers. To take everything from the Lannisters. Mirabella and this other queen shared this.

It was Ser Jorah Mormont that sought out Mirabella. Rumors from the Spider across the Narrow Sea had reached him. Though concealed by her money, Ser Jorah found her hiding in a brothel owned by the Martell family. He invited Mirabella to meet with  Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Queen of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. Mirabella was eager to meet with this woman, but Gryffith was unsure.

“Your Grace,” he whispered, “we do not know this man or his queen.”

Mirabella looked up at Gryffith. The sound of whores pleasing men echoed in the halls. Ser Jorah seemed uneasy. “Have you ever been in a brothel before, Ser Jorah?”

“I have, my lady.”

“She’s not a lady, she’s a queen—” Gryffith growled.

Mirabella stopped him. “I am not a queen here. This Daenerys, she is a Targaryen?” Jorah nooded. “She is the true heir to the Iron Throne?” Jorah nodded. “Why does she want to meet with me, a nobody?”

“You are not a nobody, my lady. Khaleesi has heard they called you Queen of the North until the murder of your husband. She wishes to gift you the North once she takes the Iron Throne.”

“There is nothing I have to offer her, Ser Jorah. If she hopes to gain an army from me or my dead husband, she is mistaken. I have nothing. The Lannisters took everything I had from me.”

“Khaleesi does not need an army— she has one, and three dragons. My lady, I think it best that you speak with her and not I. Truly.”

Mirabella considered. Gryffith wanted to say no, but he did as his queen commanded. “Very well, Ser Jorah. Take us to your Queen.”

That was how they ended up in the sun outside of the throne room, waiting. Gryffith was made uneasy by the two Unsullied guards waiting with him. He didn’t appreciate how easy it would be for anyone to kill Mirabella there and then. When Ser Jorah returned from the throne room, he invited Mirabella inside, but not Gryffith.

“She goes, I go,” he insisted.

“I’m sorry, Khaleesi says she will only see the Queen of the North.” The two Dornish born looked to each other. Gryffith tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword, and the Unsullied moved to point their spears in his face. “I will ensure no harm will come to her. You are safe here.”

Mirabella walked with Ser Jorah inside. Unsullied guards lined the hall, and at the end, on a tall throne was the Targaryen queen. “Your Grace,” Mirabella said and bowed.

“Stand, please,” the queen said. Mirabella looked up and started to admire the beautiful girl. She was winters younger than Mirabella, but still stunning. Her white hair glowed in the sun, and her pale skin sparkled. She was a polar opposite to Mirabella. “You’re far from home. Our spies tell us you have only just arrived here. Welcome.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. And thank you for seeing me, Your Grace.”

“Ser Jorah tells me you no longer have a title. Is this correct?”

Mirabella hesitated. “Yes, Your Grace.”

“You were born from Prince Martell of Dorne, yes?” Mirabella nodded. “Then you are highborn. You are a princess. Your title does not leave you. Everyone will address you as such.”

“Thank you, Your Grace, but I will never be able to return to Westeros. I have no title here in Essos.”

Daenerys stepped down from her throne. “You know that I seek to take the Iron Throne, that it is my birthright. You know that I have a large army of Unsullied and Dothraki warriors. You know that I have birthed three dragons. Do you think that I won’t take the Iron Throne?”

“No, Your Grace. I believe you will. I hope that you will.”

“And once I return home and sit on the Iron Throne, you think that I won’t reward my friends? Right now I need friends in Westeros. I have done my part here in Essos, I am Queen here. But there are those in Westeros who would see me dead before seeing me on the throne. Friends like your family would do me well in the war to come.”

Mirabella raised a brow. “This is what you ask of me? But I have no way to join our houses. My brother is—”

Khaleesi smiled, “No, I don’t wish to marry our houses. I need allies. All I wish of you and your family is a way into Westeros and then your support to my claim. After that, when I have taken the throne, your father will be free to rule Dorne, and you to rule the North as your husband would have wanted.”

“Your Grace…” Mirabella fell speechless. It was too much. Daenerys was offering so much in return for so little. It felt nearly too good to be true, as many things did. This was all Robb ever wanted. Mirabella wished he was alive to see it. “We will support your claim. May I ask something of you?” The queen glanced to her advisor and nodded. “When you take the throne, I would like to be the one who kills Tywin Lannister.”

Daenerys smirked. “I think we will be good friends.”


End file.
